The invention relates generally to a system and method for fitting an active appearance model to a face in frames of a video, registering each of the faces, and producing a restored facial image using the frames of the video.
Automatic facial recognition at a distance is becoming of greater importance in many real-world scenarios, such as, for example, law enforcement surveillance applications. Automatic facial recognition at a distance, however, has had some challenging aspects. Low image resolution and camera blur contribute to the inability in many instances to obtain accurate facial recognition.
In many surveillance systems, in which it is desirable to incorporate automatic face recognition, the subject is captured on videos. Known facial recognition algorithms work on still images, so facial recognition applications generally extract a single frame of the video with a suitable view of the face. In a sense, the known facial recognition applications use only a small portion of the information available in the video.